t w i s t e d
by SORASOYA
Summary: Rewrite. Twisted. Everything changed. What could that one and only girl do to make such an impact? IchijoxOC, OOCs? Rating T for safety XD


**Chapter 1: Enter! Shiki Senna  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, I would be rich and will not still be here, typing until daybreak. However, I do own Shiki Senna who appears in this fanfiction and her ability. You have just wasted your time by reading this Disclaimerwhich you see in almost every fanfiction. Still, I do not see the point of typing this rubbish out, but still, it's a great way of relieving my _much hated enemy_, boredom. Thank you for your cooperation!  
**_Italics are thoughts, flashbacks, sarcasm or knocks. T.T  
_**Bold are emphasis.**

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

Ichijo rubbed his eyes. What was he doing in the lobby, anyway?!_Must have been pulled out by Senri from the room_, he thought. He turned to look at the mono-colored clock and read "3.45pm." It was close to the time they were to wake up, anyway.

Ichijo made his way to the door with a tired yawn. He turned the knob and the door opened by itself. Literally. A girl was standing in front of the door. For a moment, Ichijo felt his heart stop. She had the same maroon-colored hair as Senri and the same blue eyes. She had a bright, huge grin on her face and her features were almost perfect. Clad in a simple white sundress, she looked barely vampire-like. However, she had on a very eye-catching black cross-shaped 5cm long earring only present on her right ear.

"Ano… May I request for Shiki Senri-baka's presence?" She asked politely, holding onto her luggage.

"Erm, sure. Please wait for a moment," Ichijo responded, walking to the dormitory room. _What is wrong with me? My heart almost stopped!_ He thought, frustrated.

Sighing, he entered his room and attempted waking Senri up. "Wake up."

"Five more minutes!" Senri replied groggily. Ichijo continued to try waking Shiki up; putting the alarm clock to his ears, playing a trumpet, ticking his nose with the feather, etcetera. But, all failed. Then, it hit him like a bullet. He hurried to the bathroom, collected a bucket of _cold_water and poured it over Senri. The maroon-haired boy woke up instantly.

"What did you do that for?!" Senri shouted, a little appalled with Ichijo's action.

"A girl's looking for you," Ichijo stated coolly. Senri nodded.

"Fan girl?"

"I don't think so. She addressed you as 'Shiki Senri-**baka**'. I don't think any of your fans would call you with such affection," Ichijo said sarcastically.

"Yeah, haha," Senri replied. "She's at the lobby?"

"Yeah. If not, at the doorstep."

* * *

"Nii-san!" The girl shouted, hugging Senri like a teddy bear. Senri's eyes widened for a second before it resumed back to its normal size.

"Get off."

"Nope! No way!" The girl replied, tightening the hug even further. The lobby was so silent; you could hear the crack sounds of Senri's bones.

"Get off, Shiki Senna. I give you 2 seconds." The girl immediately let go.

"Geez, nii-san is still a meanie. Meanie, baka, aho, teme, gay, emo…" She started to list all of the bad qualities of fellow, Shiki Senri.

"Shut up!"

"Fine!" Then, Ichijo cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Before you continue with your conversation or catch up with each other, can one of you feel free to explain to me who you-" Ichijo looked at Senna. "-Are and what is actually going on right now?!"

"Oh, okay! My name is Shiki Senna. Ano, nii-san's younger sister. Hajimemashite! Sorry for the late introduction!" The girl, Senna, said with a grin. "I'm about fourteen and of course, I'm a vampire too!"

Senna flashed a little of her fangs. Ichijo sweatdropped. Yep, they were blood-related, no doubt, but their personality was 360o haywire.

"Are you coming her to study, Senna?" Senri asked, nonchalantly.

"Yeah! Of course!" I'll be everywhere nii-san is," Senna said, with a wink before hugging Senri.

"Again, get off! You're disgusting."

"Anyway, I'll tell Kaname-sama about you, Senna-san. Shiki, do you mind showing Senna-san around?" Ichijo said, clearing the atmosphere.

"Fine. But why me?" Senri complained, with his cool façade. Ichijo was interrupted by Senna before he could say anything.

"Nii-san, who's this?" Senna asked, pointing to Ichijo. "You haven't given me his description and name."

"I'm Ichijo Takuma," Ichijo said, shaking Senna's hand. She beamed.

"Yorushiku! You can call me Senna, or Sen! Anything you like!" Senna said, grinning like a mutt. "Anyway, where do I put my luggage?"

"You can put it my room for the time being if you like. Is it okay, Ichijo?" Senri suggested, acting as Mr. Nice Guy.

"Sure," Ichijo responded. Then, the trio divided into two and headed off in different directions.

* * *

"Kaname-sama, we have a new student," Ichijo said, as he entered Kaname's room.

"I see. What's her name?" Kaname asked, with a hint of curiosity. The Night Class has not been having new students for quite some time.

"She is Shiki Senna, Senri's younger sister," Ichijo reported.

"Oh. There is something different about her. No doubt."

"Ne, nii-san, why is the Night Class and Day Class separated?" Senna asked for the fifth time.

"This is the last time I'm ever going to explain this. The Day Class is made up of a bunch of humans and the Night Class – vampires. What is so difficult to understand about it? (!)" Senri explained, a tick mark threatening to appear.

"I still don't understand, nii-san. Explain it one more time?"

Senri rolled his eyes. There we go again.

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

Without waiting for a reply, Senri opened the door. Ruka and a half-asleep Rima greeted him. Ruka raised an eyebrow as Rima rubbed her eyes awake.

"Is there anything wrong, Shiki?" Rima asked.

"Not really. It's just that the dormitory is suffering from a lack of rooms and there's a new student. She's a female and I highly doubt Seiren has a spare bed or a tatami," Senri explained.

"So, you want the new student here?" Ruka asked. Senri nodded.

"Not me, though. It's Kaname-sama."

"VOIII!!! Nii-san, are you done yet? Geez, you're taking too long. And you call yourself a vampire?" Senna shouted, her high soprano voice ringing in the air.

"Lower the volume, Senna. It's ringing in my head. Ouch!" Senri complained, only to get glared.

"Uh…?" Ruka and Rima stared at the two.

"Oh! I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Shiki Senna, Senri's younger sister and the new student. Hajimemashite!" Senna grinned. Ruka and Rima nodded in uncalled unison.

"She should be okay," Ruka stated, as Senna dragged her luggage in. Rima walked to the washroom. "What about a bed?"

Before Senri could speak, Senna interrupted. "It's okay. I can sleep on a tatami."

"Okay?" Ruka said. _This new girl is really weird_, Ruka could not help but think. Just then, Ichijo 'materialized' behind Senri.

"Uniform delivery!" Ichijo said, holding onto a _bag_.

"That's not a suspicious article, is that?" Ruka asked, glancing at the bag.

"No way! It's an uniform!" Ichijo replied.

"Oh? My uniform!" Senna shouted way too hyper-ly. "Thank you!"

She pecked Ichijo on his cheek. Seriously, I could swear that Ichijo's heart almost jumped out his mouth upon that action. Instantly, he went red.

"Oh? Ichijo, I didn't know never got kissed by a girl before," Senri stated, indifferently only to get whacked on the head.

"What wrong did I do? (!)" Senri muttered under his breath.

"It's probably retribution for nii-san for being so mean!" Senna said, taking the uniform from Ichijo. By now, Rima had exited from the toilet.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Soen Ruka. Yorushiku! Also, the girl with strawberry-blond hair is Tōya Rima," Ruka said with a gentle smile.

"I see! Yorushiku!" Senna beamed. "What time does classes start?"

"Around seven. We have to leave the dormitory at 6 sharp. It's give now, so, there," Ruka looked at Ichijo and Senri. "If the two of you would leave."

"Whatever. See you later," Senri said, turning to walk back.

"See you later, Senna, Rima, Ruka!" Ichijo beamed as he closed the door after waving goodbye.

"Okay! Since the boys are gone, can you let me do something, Senna?" Ruka asked. Senna nodded, innocently.

"Let us begin!"

* * *

"Owwie," Senna murmured, glancing around. Her hair was brutally tied back into two high ponytails, which Rima and Ruka claimed to be cute. Her hair was also adorned with countless of hair clips.

_-Flashback-_

_"Rima, pass me the hairspray," Rima said. Senna looked at the bottle in horror. It was official hairspray were her enemies._

_"Ruka, you should cut down on the hairsprays. It's already the seventh bottle," Rima sighed, passing Ruka the hairspray._

_"Oh, shut it," Ruka said, spraying more hairspray. "Seriously, Senna, your hair is way too rough and layered."_

_"Okay…?" Senna muttered. With the eighth bottle of hairspray, Senna's hair was finally done._

_-End Flashback-_

"Ne, nii-san, does my hair reek of hair spray?" Senna asked, Senri who had just walked down the stairs.

"Senna, it's no way your hair could reek. It's rose scented," Ruka said, gibing her a thumbs-up.

"Senna, it does reek. It reeks of roses," Senri stated. Senna nodded, as if her soul was displaced. Then, Aidō and Kain appeared.

"Hey, Aidō, Akatsuki, you have not met Senna yet, right?" Ruka asked. The two nodded.

"I'm Shiki Senna! Senri's younger sister! Yorushiku!" Senna beamed, her soul back in place. "Geez, how many times do I have to say this?!"

"Hello, I'm Hanabusa Aidō," Aidō flashed a flirtilatious smile. Apparently, it had no effect on Senna.

"My sister's not going to fall for you, baka," Senri said, stifling a yawn.

"I'm Akatsuki Kain," Kain said, yawning. With that, the _heavenly_ presence of someone appeared.

* * *

Me: Hello there! I think the rewrite is much better written. :D

Senna: I think so too :D I'm more... humorous...?

Me: Yep, you are. Okay, Senna, please do me the favour and become a temporary walking dictionary?

Senna: WTH?!

Me: No cursing. XD

Senna: Fine.  
Hajimemashite- How do you do? (used when meeting someone for the first time)  
(Dōzo) Yorushiku- Glad to meet you! (lit. Please give me favours)  
baka, aho- idiot  
teme- *ahem* bastard  
ano- that  
Senna- CAN I NOT EXPLAIN THIS?!  
nii-san- brother (informal)

Me: Good girl. *pats Senna on the head* Now, please review and flames are accepted. XD I would also like to thank blaze, georgisakura, blackbloodxxx and Neptune-WiNgZ for giving me your comments on a rewrite!! Also, for this rewrite, I've decided to give previews! :D

* * *

**Chapter Preview:**

**Questions - answered, unanswered. There are only two options. However, what will happen if another appears?**


End file.
